Ich bin genau hier
by Mangodress
Summary: Mit noch 51 verbleibenden Stunden sucht Abby Trost bei Kane. Aber sie erfahren, dass sie trotzdem noch zur Erde können, als Jaha sie unterbricht. Jetzt müssen sie mit dem was sie getan haben leben, da sie ihre Leute zur Erde bringen und entscheiden, ob ihre Beziehung es wert ist, sie zu erforschen. Beginnt während 1x12, 'Aufbruch'.
1. Noch 51 Stunden

**Ich bin genau hier**

 _Hallo mal wieder. Nach doch recht langer Zeit habe ich es wieder geschafft. Die Autorin heißt TenToo, schreibt auf AO3 und hat mir erlaubt, ihre Geschichte zu übersetzen. Sie wird etwas länger, bisher sind es 20 Kapitel und es werden noch mehr. Ich rate euch dringend, das englische Original auch zu lesen. Ihr findet es hier:_

 _archieveofourown (punkt) org/works/5650438/chapters/13652767_

 _Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe wie immer auf eure Kritik._

* * *

 **Noch 51 Stunden**

 _" Wir haben jede Simulation durchgeführt. Jede Systemänderung vorgenommen. Die harte und einfache Tatsache ist, dass ein Leben auf der Ark in 51 Stunden nicht mehr möglich sein wird."_

 _-Thelonious Jaha, 'Aufbruch'-_

Finden Sie ihren Frieden, hatte Jaha gesagt. Abby wusste nicht einmal was das hieß. Als sie hinab auf das tote Mädchen auf ihrem Tisch starrte, wusste sie, dass Frieden nicht mehr länger möglich für sie war, nicht wenn ihre Tochter auf der Erde und sie hier auf der Ark war.

Jackson hatte sie nach dem Tod recht abrupt verlassen, sie hatte es zugelassen. Er sollte bei seiner Familie sein. Sie hatte keine, nicht hier. Sie säuberte alles und verließ die medizinische Ark Station. Sie entschloss sich, nach Hause zur Alpha Station zu gehen und umgeben von Bildern von Clarke und Jake zu sterben.

Die Flure waren leer, sie vermutete, dass alle bei ihren Familien waren und die kurze verbliebene Zeit mit ihren Liebsten verbrachten. Sie würde das selbe tun. Sie war fast bei ihren Räumen angekommen, als sie durch eine Stimme erschrak.

"Ich kann nicht mehr auf diese Bildschirme starren; Sinclair wollte sowieso bei seiner Frau sein. Es gab keinen Grund." Abby drehte sich um und fand Marcus Kane gegen ein Rohr an der Wand gelehnt. Er hielt eine klare Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit darin und sie hatte den schleichenden Verdacht, dass es kein Wasser war. Er nahm einen Schluck davon und stoß sich von dem Rohr ab, trat ein paar Schritte an sie heran. "Willst du auch etwas?"

 _'Zur Hölle damit'_ , dachte sie, _'wir werden sowieso sterben'_. Sie nahm die Flasche entgegen, strich dabei über seine Finger und trank etwas. Es schmeckte nicht schlecht für Mondschein.

"Bist du okay?", fragte er, sie genau ansehend. Er schien sie immer zu durchschauen und sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, aber jetzt versuchte er nicht einmal es zu verbergen.

"Wieso sollte ich okay sein?"

"Guter Punkt.", sagte er mit einem Nicken. Er nahm die Flasche wieder zurück und trank einen weiteren Schluck Mondschein. "Wo wolltest du hin?"

"Nach Hause." Sie sah ihn einen Moment an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Flur hinunter ging. Er folgte ihr nicht und ihr wurde klar, dass es ihr einen Stich versetzte, dass er nicht die Initiative ergriff und den ersten Schritt tat. Es waren nur noch 48 Stunden auf der Ark übrig und sie hatte drei in der OP verschwendet. Sie würde nicht noch mehr vergeuden. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Kane um und sagte, 'Warum kommst du nicht mit mir?"

Mitten in einem Schluck Mondschein senkte er die Flasche und verschluckte sich etwas an dem Alkohol. "Was?"

Sie bekämpfte den Drang zu lächeln und sagte ruhig, "Ich dachte, dass ich allein sein wollte, aber ich will nicht. Nicht jetzt." Sie hielt inne bevor sie seinen Augen begegnete. "Bitte Marcus."

Kane wischte sich mit dem Arm die Flüssigkeit von seinen Lippen und sah sie einen Moment unsicher an. Endlich sagte er, "Okay."

Sie gingen den Gang schweigend und nebeneinander hinunter bevor sie die Griffin Räume erreichten. Abby schloss die Tür auf und ging voran in den sehr weißen Raum. Alle Alpha Station Wohnungen sahen gleich aus. Sie fragte sich plötzlich, wie Kanes Wohnung aussah und ihr ging auf, dass sie niemals dort war. Er war schon oft hier, hatte sich alte Sportsendungen mit Jake angesehen, manchmal auch mit Jaha, oder er brachte ihr Ratsmitteilungen, wenn es dringend war.

Kane fühlte sich in dem sehr sauberen Raum zuhause und setzte sich auf die Couch, stellte die Flasche Mondschein auf den Tisch vor ihm. Er sah zu als Abby durch den Raum ging, nach etwas suchend. Sie kam mit einer Flasche voller bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit zur Couch.

"Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen richtigen Alkohol, hm?", fragte sie, ihm die staubige Flasche gebend.

"Was ist das?", fragte er, öffnete den Verschluss und roch daran. Er schreckte davor zurück.

"Whiskey von der Erde.", sagte sie und sah auf das verblasste Etikett. "Es gibt keinen besseren Moment als die Gegenwart."

"Ist das nicht dafür vorgesehen, auf der Erde getrunken zu werden?", fragte er leise, immer noch keinen Schluck nehmend.

"Wenn das der Fall währe, hätten wir ihn den Kindern mitgeben sollen.", sagte sie bitter, es von ihm nehmend. Sie hob ihn an die Lippen und trank einige große Schlucke, das Brennen begrüßend, als es ihre Kehle hinunterlief. Er sah sie verwundert an.

"Abby, ich weiß du bist wütend, aber das-"

Sie stellte den Whiskey neben dem Mondschein ab und wandte sich ihm auf der Couch zu. "Wie kannst du nur so tun als wüsstest du, was ich durchmache? Meine Tochter ist dort unten! Ich werde jetzt niemals die Möglichkeit haben, mich bei ihr zu entschuldigen."

Er nickte, blieb still für einen Moment. Sie dachte nicht, dass er antworten würde, aber er war Marcus Kane und er hatte immer etwas zu sagen. "Clarke wird es verstehen, sie wird dir vergeben. Es wird nur Zeit brauchen. Es ist erst ein Jahr her und sie war in Isolationshaft-"

"Deinetwegen-", schrie sie.

"Wegen des Rates", schnappte er, "zu dem du auch gehörst! Du kannst mich verantwortlich machen so viel du willst, für Jakes Tod, wenn es dir dadurch besser geht, aber die wahre Schuld liegt bei dir, Abby."

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ich dachte, ich könnte Thelonious vertrauen. Ich dachte, er würde Jake überzeugen, aber er hat ihn getötet."

"Wir haben abgestimmt, Jaha hat es nicht allein getan.", erinnerte Kane sie. Sie sah ihn an, Neugierde auf ihrem Gesicht. Er stellte klar, "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst und auch noch wütend auf ihn bist."

Sie nahm seine Hand, starrte auf Rückseite und sagte, "Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich."

"Nicht?" Er war amüsiert, natürlich dachte er, dass sie es war.

"Bin ich nicht", sagte Abby ruhig, ließ ihren Daumen über seinen Handrücken gleiten. "Glaub es oder nicht, ich bin es selten." Er lachte und ein Lächeln zog an ihren Lippen. "Wir streiten, ja, aber wir haben verschiedene Meinungen darüber, was das Beste für alle ist. Das ist alles."

"Das ist alles. Du sagst das, als wäre es von geringer Bedeutung." Jetzt war er mit Sicherheit amüsiert. "Aber ich weiß, dass wir uns niemals gegenseitig gehasst haben, Abby. Weit gefehlt."

"Oh? Was soll das den heißen?"

"Du weißt, was es bedeutet." Er ließ es darauf beruhen, als er sich auf der Couch nach vorne lehnte um erneut nach dem Alkohol zu greifen. Er entschied sich für den Whiskey und hob ihn an die Lippen, murmelte dabei, "Mal schauen, was das alles soll."

Er nahm einen Schluck und sah zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis aus, als er weitere trank. Er lächelte sie an, als er sagte, "Also so werden wir sterben."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, bekämpfte den Drang zu tun, was sie wollte. Letztendlich sagte sie, "Bist du sicher? Würdest du nicht lieber etwas anderes tun?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Wie zum Beispiel? Was ist besser, als betrunken zu sein, während die Welt untergeht?"

Sie lächelte und zog ihre Hand aus seiner. Er war darauf vorbereitet, über den Kontaktverlust zu protestieren. Sie stand auf und nahm den Mondschein, weglaufend. Er rief, "Abby was tust du da?"

"Komm und schau."

Er fand sie im Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett sitzend, bereits von Jacke und Schuhen entblößt. Sie nahm einen Schluck von dem Alkohol. Er hielt den Whiskey und ließ ihn fast zu Boden fallen. Er flüsterte, "Abby, falls du das tust, weil wir sterben werden..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Sprich nicht darüber, okay?"

Er nickte und ging auf sie zu, stellte die Flasche auf dem Nachtschrank ab. Er griff nach dem Mondschein und Abby gab ihn ihm. Sie rutschte auf dem Bett herüber und er trat seine Stiefel weg, bevor er hineinkletterte.

Er war überraschend zärtlich, als er sie zu sich zog und einen Arm um sie schlang, ihr Gesicht mit seiner anderen Hand streichelnd. Sein Daumen strich über ihre Wange und er sah sie an, nahm jeden Zentimeter ihres schönen Gesichts in sich auf. Sie sah ihn direkt an, unbeeindruckt von seinem Blick. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, seinen Bizeps umfassend.

Als seine Lippen sich endlich auf ihre legten, erkannte sie, dass er bereits zuvor daran gedacht hatte, das zu tun. Die Art wie er sie küsste war nicht übereilt, er wollte nicht sofort zur Sache kommen. Er wollte den Moment genießen, lernen, wie jeder Zentimeter ihrer Lippen sich anfühlte und wie jeder Teil ihres Mundes und ihrer Zunge schmeckte.

Sie griff nach seiner Jacke, öffnete sie fast ganz, bevor seine Hand sie stoppte. Er hauchte, "Abby, wir müssen das nicht tun. Nicht wenn du es nicht tatsächlich willst."

"Halt die Klappe Marcus.", sagte sie, seine Hand aus dem Weg schlagend. Sie schob die Jacke von seinen Schultern. "Du redest zu viel."

Er lachte und sie warf seine Jacke beiseite, bereits nach seinem Shirt greifend. "Abby..."

"Ich sagte, halt die Klappe, Kane.", schnappte sie. Er fiel überrascht gegen das Bett. Sie seufzte, als er sie nicht einmal ansah, sein Kiefer zusammengepresst. Sie setzte sich auf und noch immer sah er ihr nicht in die Augen. Sie zog ihr Oberteil aus und kletterte auf ihn, sich auf seine Hüfte setzend und erhielt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah sie endlich an und sie strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust, schlang sie um seinen Nacken. "Es tut mir Leid, Marcus."

Er nickte ihr leicht zu und sie nahm es als ein gutes Zeichen. Sie lehnte sich hinab und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Er ergriff ihre Hüften und ließ seine Hände ihren Körper hinaufgleiten, ihrem BH entgegen. Sie zog erneut am Saum seines Shirts und dieses Mal widersprach er nicht. Sie zog es über seinen Kopf und warf es beiseite. Sie küsste seinen Oberkörper und griff nach seinem Gürtel, ging dabei sicher, dass sie ihre Atmung kontrollierte. Zu schnelles Vorgehen wäre schädlich für ihre schon angeschlagene Gesundheit.

Kane öffnete ihren BH und legte ihn weg, bevor er seine Hand über die jetzt entblößte Haut gleiten ließ. Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Herz und fühlte, dass er sich nicht übernahm, noch nicht jedenfalls. Gut, es bedeutete, dass sie länger durchhielten. Abby schnallte seinen Gürtel auf und öffnete seine Hose. Sein Mund traf kurz auf ihren, bevor er ihren Nacken fand. Ihre Hand schlich seiner Unterhose entgegen als das Lautsprechersystem zum Leben erwachte.

"Ratsmitglied Kane, Sinclair und Dr. Griffin, melden Sie sich sofort in der Erdüberwachung." Es war Jahas Stimme über die Lautsprecher.

Abby seufzte und sah hinunter zu Kane, ihre Hände ruhten. Er legte beide Hände auf ihre Hüfte, hielt sie wo sie war.

"Der Spaß ist vorbei, glaube ich.", sagte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er hob die Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er seine Hand auf ihrer Wange liegen ließ, sie umfassend.

Sie nickte und legte eine Hand über seine, hineinlächelnd. "Das kann nicht lange dauern, treffen wir uns danach hier?"

Er nickte. "Auf jeden Fall." Er setzte sich auf und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, sich nicht um Überanstrengung oder die dünne Luft kümmernd. Sie zog sich zurück, außer Atem.

"Wir müssen gehen", sagte Abby, ihre Stirn gegen seine gelehnt. Er nickte, strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Kiefer. Sie küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal, bevor sie sich zurückzog und nach ihren Klamotten griff.

Kane war lange vor ihr angezogen, genauso aussehend wie vor ihrer Ankunft, sogar sein Haar lag wieder an seinem Platz. Er nahm die Whiskyflasche und nahm einen langen Schluck - sie war fast halbleer. Abby - angezogen - ging zu ihm hinüber und nahm seine Hand. Seine Augen huschten zu der Berührung und er hob eine Augenbraue.

Sie sagte, "Wenn ich sterben muss, möchte ich dich an meiner Seite haben."

Er grinste. "Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du eine Schwäche für mich hast."

"Halt die Klappe, Marcus."

...

"Nett von ihnen, dass sie sich zu uns gesellen, Ratsmitglied, Doctor Griffin.", sagte Thelonious Jaha als sie die Erdüberwachung betraten. Kane hielt noch immer die Flasche Whisky und Abby hielt noch immer Kanes Hand. "Seid ihr betrunken?"

"Ein bisschen", gab Kane zu. "Was ist der Notfall?"

Jaha schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick auf die verschränkten Hände gerichtet. "Ich hatte von euch beiden erwartet, dass ihr mit etwas mehr Klasse abtretet."

"Belass es dabei, Thelonious.", warnte Abby, den Blick hart auf ihn gerichtet. "Du hast gesagt 'findet Frieden', wir finden ihn alle auf unterschiedlichen Wegen."

Jaha nickte. Er schaute zu Sinclair, der mit Skizzen zu ihnen kam. Der Kanzler sagte, "Gut, ich hoffe, dass ihr zwei damit leben könnt, was ihr getan habt und dass ihr etwas von dem Whisky aufgeboben habt - wir fliegen zur Erde."

* * *

 _Das war auch schon das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, schreibt doch bitte ein paar Kommentare. Hier noch einmal der Link zum Original:_

 _archieveofourown (punkt) org/works/5650438/chapters/13652767_

 _Bis zum nächsten Kapitel._


	2. Erde - Tag 1

**Ich bin genau hier**

 _Hi. Wie versprochen heute das zweite Kapitel. Wie immer: Ich übersetze nur, die Geschichte hat TenToo geschrieben (und das wirklich gut) und ich empfehle dringend, sie zu lesen. Ihr findet das englische Original hier:_ _archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/5650438/chapters/13038265_

 _Ich hoffe wieder auf eifrige Kritiken, denn es ist immer schön, eine Rückmeldung zu haben._

 _Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

 **Erde - Tag 1**

 _"Jemand muss den Start von Hand vornehmen"_

 _-Sinclair, "Der Feind meines Feindes"_

Kane war dabei aufzustehen, öffnete den Sicherheitsgurt.

"Was tust du da?", fragte Abby, seinen Arm greifend.

Ruhig antwortete er, "Jemand muss zurückbleiben, Abby."

Ihre Hand ruhte jetzt auf seinem Bein auf der anderen Seite seines Körpers, hinderte ihn am Aufstehen. Sie sagte zu Sinclair, "Es muss einen anderen Weg geben."

Er sprach über die Umprogrammierung des Computers, aber sie würden den Standort der Kinder verpassen und wenn sie warteten, würden sie erstickt sein, wenn sie das nächste Mal über dem Osten der USA wären.

Kane starrte sie an, einen entschlossenen Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Sie sah ihn einen Moment an und drehte sich zurück zu Sinclair, war dabei ihm etwas zu sagen, aber der Blick in Kanes Augen brachten sie dazu, sich erneut umzudrehen. Ihre Hand von ihm schiebend sagte er, "Die Rettung der Menschheit hat ihren Preis."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Jaha ihn dabei übertrumpfte. Abby gab nicht gerne zu, dass sie mehr als erleichtert war. So sehr sie es hasste, dass Thelonious sterben würde, wollte sie genauso nicht, dass Kane es tat. Sie brauchte ihn an ihrer Seite auf der Erde. Thelonious würde seinen Frieden haben, das wusste sie. Er würde Wells wiedersehen.

Den ganzen Weg nach unten hielt Kane ihre Hand und sie legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter, wissend, dass jeder Moment ihr letzter sein könnte. Es gab keine Sicherheit, dass Mecha Station auf dem Weg nach unten nicht zu zusammenbrechen oder explodieren würde. Sie stießen gegeneinander und Abby fühlte sich mehrmals so als würde sie sich gleich übergeben, aber Kanes Griff hielt sie auf Kurs. Erst als sie auf der Erde gelandet waren und er seinen Sicherheitsgurt öffnete, schlug sie ihn gegen die Schulter, ließ sich selbst wütend werden. Nachdem sie Jaha meldeten, dass Mecha es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, war sie die erste, die aus der Luke stieg, dabei versuchend, von Kane wegzukommen.

Die Welt war noch viel schöner, als sie es sich jemals vorgestellt haben könnte und es wurde ruiniert, als sich 30 Sekunden später Kane aus der Ausstiegluke heraufzog. Sie ließ ihn die Umgebung in sich aufnehmen - man bekommt die Erde auf der Erde schließlich nur einmal das erste Mal zu sehen.

Nach einer Minute für ihn sagte sie ihm im Flüsterton, sodass die anderen in der Station sie nicht hören konnten, "Wie konntest du das nur tun?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, blickte auf die Bäume hinter hier. "Was tun?"

"Dich selbst so opfern." Ihre Augen verengten sich, aber er sah sie immer noch nicht an. Er starrte auf die Bäume, das ganze Grün und das Blau des Sees.

"Ich habe es ja nicht getan."

"Du hast es versucht.", sagte sie wütend, schlug ihn erneut wie schon vorher, nur härter diesmal. "Wie konntest du mir das antun?"

Seine Augen blickten endlich in ihre, Verwirrung spiegelte sich darin. "Mir war nicht klar, dass ich dir irgendetwas antat. Bist du wütend auf mich?"

Sie schloss die Augen und sagte ruhig, "Natürlich bin ich wütend auf dich. Ich dachte, dass du verstehst wie ich fühle, aber ich glaube, dass tust du nicht-"

"Wie du fühlst? Abby, ich dachte, das war eine einmalige Sache. Wir waren dabei zu sterben.", sagte er, ihre Hand leicht in seine nehmend, gab ihr die Möglichkeit, sich zurückzuziehen. "Ich dachte nicht, dass du etwas so...langfristiges wolltest. Ich dachte nicht, dass es eine längere Frist gab."

Sie zog ihre Hand aus seiner und ging über das Dach der Station auf die Seite mit dem See zu. Sie sah, wie sich das Wasser kräuselte, ohne Frage ein Fisch direkt unter der Oberfläche. Sie konnte seine Schritte auf dem Metall hören, wusste, dass er auf sie zukam. Er stellte sich neben sie und starrte ebenfalls auf das Wasser. Nach ein paar Minuten sprach er und zu dem Zeitpunkt kamen andere aus Mecha heraus.

Kane sagte leise, "Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte nicht - Ich dachte nicht, dass du... das wolltest." Er hielt inne, dachte darüber nach, was er tatsächlich sagen wollte, denn er war nicht gut darin, das zu sagen, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. Er begann nochmal, schluckte den Kloß in seiner Kehle herunter. "Ich habe auf alle anderen geachtet. Es ist meine Verantwortung."

"Ich weiß, wie du dich seit der Opferung fühlst, aber du warst nicht der Einzige, der diese Entscheidung getroffen hat, Marcus. Es ist nicht alles deine Sache.", sagte sie wütend, den Kopf schüttelnd. "Du musst diesen Selbstopferungsmist beenden, weil ich dich nicht verlieren werde."

"Was-"

"Leute", es war Sinclair. Sie drehten sich beide um, um ihn anzusehen und fanden ihn auf eine dunkle Rauchsäule zeigend, die über dem Wald aufstieg. "Das könnten die 100 sein, nicht wahr?"

"Oder eine andere Station", sagte Kane, forsch über das Dach laufend und schlüpfte nach unten durch die Luke um seine Sachen zu holen. Er rief, "Jeder holt seine Sachen." Abby folgte ihm mit vielen anderen. Als er durch sein Gepäck schaute, um zu sehen, wie viel Munition er hatte, drehte er sich um als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sie hockte sich neben ihn und begann ihre Sachen ebenfalls zu packen.

"Clarke ist dort draußen, sollten wir nicht dort hingehen, wo wir sie vermuten?" Sie war verzweifelte, flehte ihn fast an.

"Wir haben keine Ahnung wo sie sind, Abby.", antworte Kane, sie nicht ansehend. "Wir wissen, dass dort der Rauch ist, _dort_ gehen wir hin."

"Was, wenn es eine Falle ist? Wir wissen, dass wir nicht allein hier draußen sind.", sagte sie, seine Hand fassend, als diese nach seinem Gepäck griff.

"Wir können nicht nur hier sitzen. Wir müssen die Anderen finden." Er begegnete ihren Augen und sie sah aus, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen und sein Kiefer war zusammengepresst. Er stieß aus, "Abby...wir werden Clarke finden. Es wird vielleicht eine Weile dauern. Glaube einfach daran, dass wir es tun werden, okay?"

Sie lächelte ihn an und trotz des Raums voller Menschen, die ihr Zeug zusammenpackten, lehnte sie sich nach vorn und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie zog sich zurück und murmelte gegen ihn, "Danke, Marcus."

...

Sie waren durch Meilen von Wald gelaufen, ohne eine einzige Seele zu sehen, nicht einmal ein Tier. Kane führte die Gruppe, als neuer Ratsvorsitzender, mit den Wachen Byrne, Scott, Miller und Banks, die ihn flankierten. Der Rest der Wache lief mit den anderen Bürgern. Abby bestand darauf, mit dem ersten Trupp zu gehen, egal wie gefährlich es war.

"Du solltest wirklich weiter hinten sein, Abby.", murmelte Kane, hielt seine Augen auf die Umgebung gerichtet, schaute nach Bewegungen.

"Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

"Du hast nicht einmal eine Waffe."

"Dann denke ich, ist es eine gute Sache, dass du eine hast.", antwortete sie schnippisch.

"Dann bleib wenigstens hinter mir, wenn du schon darauf bestehst, mit ihr vorne zu bleiben." Es war etwas in seinem Tonfall, dass sie dazu brachte, im zu gehorchen. Es war nicht sein normaler Autoritärer, dieser war mit Sorge durchzogen - er kümmerte sich nur um ihr Wohl.

Sie lief zwei Schritte hinter ihm durch den Wald, sah ihn an, beobachtete ihn, während sie gingen. Es war etwas anders an ihm, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Sie fragte sich, ob es nur wegen ihrer letzten Nacht auf der Ark so war. Er war ihr gegenüber beschützender als er es jemals gewesen ist. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie gefunden hatte, nachdem sie dem Exodusschiff entkommen war. Sterbend in der Servicesektion, die Hoffnung aufgegeben, aber dann - wie aus dem Nichts - war er dort, seine Arme um sie geschlungen und sagte ihr, sie solle aufwachen, dass sie okay sein würde. Sie fühlte sich sicher.

In Gedanken versunken lief sie direkt in Kane, als dieser stoppte. Sie stieß ein Ächzen aus, als sie zusammenstießen und er warf ihr einen Blick zu, ein halbseitiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

"In welchen Gedanken warst du denn?" Es war als wüsste er es, aber er würde sie in Verlegenheit bringen, wenn sie es aussprach.

Sie errötete, hielt seinem Blick jedoch stand. "Wieso haben wir angehalten?"

Er deutete mit seiner Waffe nach vorne. "Kannst du es nicht sehen? Das Wrack, gleich da vorne."

Sie strengte ihre Augen an und sicher, da war ein großer Haufen Metall, gleich hinter den Bäumen, eine große, graue Rauchsäule stieg davon empor. Sie konnte mehrere Feuer in der Ferne sehen und hörte Schreie. Sie griff den Gurt ihrer Erste-Hilfe-Tasche fester und begann, zu dem Wrack zu eilen. Kane griff ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich zurück.

"Was?"

"Nicht bis wir wissen, dass es sicher ist.", sagte er leise. Er nickte zu der zivilen Gruppe hinter ihnen. "Geh und warte mit ihnen. Ich lasse dich wissen, wenn alles klar ist."

Sie drückte seine Hand und nickte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten für einen winzigen Moment nach oben, bevor er nach Byrne, Scott, Miller und Banks rief, damit sie ihm durch die Bäume folgten.

Alpha Station hatte eine ordentliche Landung gehabt. Überall lagen Trümmer und Tote. Andere liefen durch den Schaden und Kane entdeckte Jackson, einen Patienten versorgend. Er rannte zu ihm hinüber und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, als er sich von dem verstorbenen Mann weglehnte.

"Kane!", sagte Jackson erleichtert. "Mecha hat es geschafft?"

"Ja", sagte Kane mit einem Lächeln.

"Alle von Mecha?" Es war spannungsgeladene Frage - Kane wusste, was er wirklich fragte.

Kane nickte. Er rief dem Wald über seine Schulter entgegen, "Alles klar!"

Byrne sah ihn perplex an. "Wir haben die Umgebung nicht abgesucht, Ratsvorsitzender."

"Denken Sie nicht, dass die Grounder sie attackiert hätten, lange bevor wir eingetroffen sind?", fragte er, als die anderen durch die Bäume auf sie zu kamen. "Sie hätten nicht auf Verstärkung gewartet, Major."

Ihr Kiefer war zusammengepresst, als wäre sie kurz davor zu diskutieren, aber sie blieb still.

"Abby!", rief Jackson, auf sie zu laufend. Kane beobachtete sie als die beiden sich begrüßten, ein trauriges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er wandte sich ab und begann nach Überlebenden zu suchen.

...

"Du weißt, dass ich nicht wollte, dass es so passiert." Kane hatte sich neben sie gehockt, als alle zur Ruhe kamen, um ihre Rationen zu essen. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag aufgeräumt und entschieden, Alpha Station zu ihrer Heimat zu machen. Viele hatten bereits Räume in der Station für sich beansprucht und Kane, als Ratsvorsitzendem, wurde ein großer Raum zugesprochen.

"Wie was passiert?", fragte Abby, senkte ihr Essen auf ihren Schoß. Sie saß auf dem Boden, die Beine überschlagen, nicht zu weit weg von einem der vielen Feuer, die sie angezündet hatten. Kane sah sie an, ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht.

"Dich zu küssen - Ich wollte, dass das erste mal...Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass es so passiert." Er sah sie nicht an, konnte es nicht.

Abby nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als sie hinüber zu Jackson blickte, die Person, die am nächsten saß. Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte er etwas gehört. Sie stand auf und ließ ihr Essen zurück. Sie flüsterte, "Lass uns irgendwohin gehen, um zu reden."

Sie führte Kane in Alpha hinein und einige Flure hinunter, zu einem Raum, den sie als Ratszimmer beanspruchten. Gegenwärtig waren sie die einzigen Mitglieder des Rats - Kane hatte sie wieder eingesetzt. Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und Kane ging von ihr weg, dem Tisch entgegen. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, lehnte seinen anderen Ellbogen gegen den Tisch. Abby seufzte und ging zu ihm hinüber, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

"Wie lange hast du darauf gewartet, das zu tun?"

"Ich werde mich nicht mit der Antwort in Verlegenheit bringen.", antwortete er schnell.

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich, mehr für sie selbst als für ihn. Sie ließ ihren Blick auf seinem Gesicht ruhen, aber er sah sie nicht mehr an. "Dann warum es mir überhaupt sagen?"

Er seufzte und stand auf, schob ihre Hand beiseite. Er begann, durch den Raum zu schreiten. "Ich wollte...nur, dass du es weißt, glaube ich." Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen, sie konnte sagen, dass da mehr in seinem Kopf vorging.

Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und griff seine Hand, zog ihn zu sich, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Er sah sie an und sie konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. Mit leiser, sanfter Stimme sagte sie, "Marcus, geht es dir gut?"

Sein Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt, als er einen scharfen Atemzug nahm. "Alles gut. Wieso?"

Ihre Hand fiel von seiner Wange, aber er fing sie mit seiner. Ihre Augen flackerten zu ihren verschränkten Händen, bevor sie ihm erneut in die Augen sah. "Du benimmst dich seltsam, Marcus. Ich kenne dich zu lange, um zu wissen, dass es dir nicht 'gut' geht. Hör auf, mich anzulügen."

Mit einem leichten Grinsen sagte er kaum wispernd, "Abby... Ich dachte niemals, dass du mir die 'letzte Nacht im Weltraum'-Rede halten würdest. Ich dachte nicht, dass wir so..." Er sah aus, als würde er sich darauf konzentrieren, was er sagte, während er die Wand über ihrem Kopf anstarrte. Er sah sie erneut an, lächelnd. "Ich dachte - hoffte - wir würden unsere Differenzen überwinden und-"

"Du hast auf das Unmögliche gehofft, Marcus.", sagte sie leise, als sie seine Hand drückte. Sein Ausdruck verrutschte leicht, aber seine Augenwinkel kräuselten sich leicht. Er lächelte traurig, bevor er sagte, "Ich weiß."

Als er wieder sprach, kam alles auf einmal - seine Stimme brach und sie konnte nichts tun, außer ihm dabei zusehen. "Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wieso ich jemals die Hoffnung hatte, dass du mir vergeben würdest, für alles was ich dir angetan habe. Ich habe dreimal versucht, dich zu floaten, Abby. Ich habe Clarke in Jakes Urteil eingeschlossen. Sie wurde meinetwegen in Isolationshaft gehalten! Ich habe dafür gestimmt, Jake zu floaten. Ich habe dafür gestimmt, Clarke zur Erde zu schicken.."

Kane konnte nicht fortfahren. Er atmete schwer und war vor ihr zurück gewichen. Er stützte sich auf den Tisch, griff die Kante mit all seiner Kraft. Abby näherte sich ihm wachsam. Sie nahm seine Hände, entkrampfte sie von der Metalloberfläche.

"Marcus", flüsterte sie, ihr Gesicht nahe an seinem. Sie ließ eine seiner Hände frei und drückte gegen seinen Nacken, mit gerade genug Kraft, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sie anzusehen. "Denk nicht einmal für eine Sekunde, dass ich dir nicht für all das vergeben hätte. Du bist _nicht_ mehr der selbe Mann, der diese Dinge getan hat."

Seine Lippen prallten gegen ihre und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken in einem Augenblick. Seine Hände streichelten ihre Wangen und zogen sie noch näher heran. Sie wussten beide, wie weit das diese Nacht gehen würde und waren zufrieden, sich einfach auf dem Ratstisch zu küssen. Abby saß auf dem Metall, Kane zwischen ihren Beinen. Seine Hände griffen ihre Hüfte, versuchten, soviel Kontakt wie möglich zu bekommen. Abby hatte eine Hand in seinem Haar, die andere unter seiner Jacke, erforschte die ausgeprägten Muskeln, die darunter lagen.

"Das ist, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe", stieß er aus. Abby lächelte gegen seine Lippen. Er küsste ihnen Kiefer entlang. Seine Lippen glitten an ihrer Haut entlang, er murmelte, "Morgen, Abby, verspreche ich, werden wir Clarke finden."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Abbys Gesicht aus, bevor sie ihn an seinen wirren Haaren in einen weiteren Kuss zog.

* * *

 _So... Geschafft. Ich hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden und freut euch aufs nächste Kapitel. Das Original findet ihr, wie gesagt, hier:_

 _archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/5650438/chapters/13038265_

 _Mir hat es wieder echt Spaß gemacht, dieses hier zu übersetzen. Ich liebe diese beiden einfach... Jetzt wünsche ich euch erstmal noch einen schönen Abend und hoffe natürlich auf eure Rückmeldungen._


	3. Nicht ohne einen Plan

**Ich bin genau hier**

 _Hallo. Wieder einmal tauche ich aus der Übersetzerversenkung auf. Ich hätte schon eher geschrieben, aber ich hatte diese Woche echt viel zu tun, daher tut mir die Verzögerung Leid. Nächste Woche wird besser, versprochen._

 _Wieder einmal kann ich nur sagen, lest auch das Original von TenToo auf AO3, es sind inzwischen 22 Kapitel (und es folgen weitere, ich habe also noch ordentlich zu tun). Das Original findet ihr hier:_

 _archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/5650438/chapters/13076062_

 _Ich wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe wie immer auf eifrige Kommentare._

* * *

 **Nicht ohne einen Plan**

 _"Marcus, durchsuch den verdammten Wald."_

 _-Abby Griffin, 'Unruhe im Berg'_

Marcus Kane hielt die Flasche Whiskey, es fühlte sich richtig an, jetzt, da sie tatsächlich auf der Erde waren. Und nachdem, was er gerade gesehen hatte, brauchte er einen Drink. Und etwas Gesellschaft.

Er fand sie im Krankenzelt, Raven Reyes beobachtend. Er nahm an, dass die OP gerade beendet war. Finn Collins hielt ihre Hand, sein Kopf ruhte an ihrer Schulter, beide scheinbar schlafend. Er stellte sich hinter sie und tippte ihren Arm mit der Flasche an. Erschrocken sah Abby auf den Whiskey, dann auf ihn.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, die Flasche beiseite schiebend. Sie war nicht der Meinung, dass es klug war zu trinken, nicht bei allem was gerade geschah. Dankbarerweise war nicht viel von der Flüssigkeit verschwunden, seit sie die Flasche das letzte Mal geöffnet hatten.

"Ich habe heute drei an einen Baum gekreuzigte Männer gesehen", flüsterte Kane, einen weiteren Schluck des Alkohols zu sich nehmend.

Es war nicht im Geringsten wie jemanden zu sehen, der gefloatet wird. Klar, das Endprodukt war noch immer das Gleiche - jemand starb - aber dieses Mal war es blutig und gewaltsam; Floaten zieht nur die Luft innerhalb eines Moments aus der Lunge von jemanden, es war ein schneller Tod. Die Männer waren gefoltert worden.

"Ich habe an Ravens Wirbelsäule ohne Betäubung operiert."

Er warf einen Blick zu dem Mädchen auf dem Tisch hinüber, bevor er sagte, "Ich weiß nicht, wer hier gewinnt."

"Es ist kein Wettbewerb, Marcus."

"Ist es das nicht immer, Abby?" Er nahm einen weiteren Drink.

Sie griff herüber und nahm die Flasche aus seinen Händen, stellte sie auf den Tisch hinter ihr. Er runzelte die Stirn und starrte auf sie hinab. Seinem Blick ausweichend sagte sie, "Ich denke, du hattest genug. Du bist der Ratsvorsitzende, Marcus. Du kannst dich nicht so von anderen sehen lassen."

"Von anderen als dir, natürlich."

"Natürlich." Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel. "Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten vom Suchtrupp im Wald?" Er schürzte die Lippen und ihr Lächeln stockte. "Du hast nie ein Team ausgesandt, nicht wahr?"

"Wenn ich all meine Entscheidungen durch meine Zuneigung für dich beeinflussen lasse, würde ich alle jederzeit einem Risiko aussetzen."

Ihr Kiefer war zusammengepresst, bevor sie mit leiser, wütender Stimme sagte, "Wäre ich dir wirklich wichtig, würdest du dort draußen sein und die Wälder nach den vermissten Kindern durchkämmen. Nach _meinem_ Kind!"

"Wir müssen wissen, womit wir es zutun haben, Abby! Du hast diese Wachen nicht in dem Baum gesehen! Wir können nicht dort raus gehen, ohne einen Plan zu haben. Mehr Menschen würden sterben und das werde ich nicht erlauben." Sie sah ihn nicht an, aber er nahm trotzdem ihre Hand. Er lehnte sich hinab und legte seine Stirn gegen ihre, flüsterte kaum, "Es tut mir leid, dass wir sie gestern nicht gefunden haben. Aber Clarke ist zäh, Abby; sie ist noch immer da draußen."

"Das ist es nicht, was mir Sorgen macht, Marcus."

"Was ist es dann?", fragte er, seinen Daumen ihren Kiefer entlang streichen lassend.

"Das sie tot sein wird, bevor du irgendjemanden hinausschickst, um sie zu suchen." Ihr Ton war unschuldig genug, aber die Art, wie ihr Körper sich gegen seinen verspannte, sagte ihm, dass etwas falsch war.

"Wir müssen wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben. Ich versuche es, Ab-"

"Du versuchst es nicht hart genug, Kane!", sagte sie harsch, als sie sich von ihm zurückzog.

Er starrte mit offenen Mund an. Seine Überraschung zurückblinzelnd zischte er zurück, " _Nicht hart genug?_ Ich habe da draußen meine Männer riskiert und was hat es mir gebracht? Nichts als toter Körper, Abby!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und stieß ihn ihrer Wut einen beleidigten Atemzug aus. "Und du gibst mir die Schuld daran!"

Er stieß einen langsamen, zittrigen Atem aus. "Natürlich nicht. Warum denkst du so etwas?"

Abby verdrehte die Augen und sagte verächtlich. "Warum denkst du wohl?"

Sie entfernte sich, strebte aus dem Raum heraus. Kane begann ihr zu folgen aber ging für den Whiskey zurück - er konnte nicht irgendwo stehen gelassen werden. Er ließ ihn in seine Jacke gleiten und zog den Reißverschluss hoch.

Abby sprach draußen mit Jackson, fragte ihn, ob er auf das Krankenzelt achten könnte - sie brauchte eine Pause. "Such mich, wenn Raven aufwacht."

"Natürlich", sagte Jackson mit einer leichten Berührung ihres Handgelenks. Sie lächelte ihn an und ging in die Alpha Station, Kane schaute ihr einfach hinterher. Er seufzte und fand Sinclair in der Nähe der Grenze des Camps, wie er die Zaunpfähle inspizierte, die aufgestellt wurden.

"Wie lange noch, bis die aufgestellt sind und laufen?", fragte Kane, den hohen Zaunpfosten ansehend.

Sinclair wandte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. "Einen Tag - höchstens zwei, Sir."

"Gut", sagte Kane mit einem Nicken. "Dieser Zaun ist unsere oberste Priorität, Sinclair."

"Natürlich, Sir."

Kane ging weg, er dachte darüber nach, mehr zu sagen, aber überlegte es sich anders. Er hatte andere Dinge zu tun. Er plante, ein paar Wachen mit in den Wald zu nehmen, für eine Runde bevor es dunkel wurde.

...

Laut seiner Uhr war es fast Mitternacht. Er dachte daran, ins Bett zu gehen, wusste, dass es klug wäre. Er sollte am Morgen früh auf sein, um sich mit der Wache zu treffen und um das Training mit Davis, dem Erdfähigkeitslehrer zu beginnen.

Er saß am Schreibtisch und griff sich die Pipette. Der Edenbaum stand in der Mitte und er streckte den Arm, um einige Tropfen Wasser auf den Boden zu tröpfeln. Er legte die Pipette ab und strich sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und legte das Gesicht in die Hände, wunderte sich, ob seine Mutter stolz darauf wäre, dass er den Baum auf die Erde gebracht hatte.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Kane sah bei dem Geräusch auf, bevor er einen weiteren Tropfen Wasser auf den Edenbaum fallen ließ und stand von seinem Platz auf. Er schritt durchs Zimmer und stand an der Tür, prüfte erneut seine Uhr. 23:41 Uhr; viel zu spät für Besucher.

Er öffnete die Tür und stieß seinen Atem aus. Er sagte, "Abby, was tust du hier?"

"Ich habe gehört, dass du eine Gruppe mit in den Wald genommen hast.", sagte sie, fegte an ihm vorbei in den Raum hinein. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr und wandte sich um, um sie am Edenbaum zu finden, wie sie ein wenig Wasser hineintropfte. Sie blickte hinüber zu ihm. "Wirst du den hier einpflanzen?"

"Bald." Sie nickte und verschloss die Pipette. Er ging langsam durch den Raum zu ihr. "Was tust du hier, Abby?"

"Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe gehört, dass-"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Du musstest genau in diesem Moment darüber Bescheid wissen? Ich bin seit Stunden zurück."

"Ich wollte bis zum Morgen warten, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen.", sagte sie, nach einem Moment.

Seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch, aber er sagte nichts. "Wir haben nichts da draußen gefunden. Haben auch nichts gehört. Es tut mir leid."

"Du musst aufhören, dich jedesmal zu entschuldigen, wenn ihr sie nicht gefunden habt.", sagte Abby mit einem Seufzen. "Wie du gesagt hast, es wird seine Zeit brauchen."

"Jetzt hörst du mir zu", sagte er mit einem Verdrehen der Augen. Er entfernte sich von ihr und setzte sich auf die Couch. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch und beobachtete ihn, wie er sich die Augen rieb, als er sich nach vorne lehnte. "Du hast deine Antwort, jetzt will ich eine. Ich bin ziemlich müde, Abby. Wie lange hast du vor zu bleiben?"

Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und sagte, "Das wolltest du fragen? Du hättest mich alles fragen können und du wählst das? Sieht nach einer vergeudeten Möglichkeit aus, Marcus." Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch, so nahe, dass sich ihre Arme berührten.

"Wirst du mich wenigstens mit einer Antwort erfreuen?", fragte er trocken, zu müde, um Spielchen zu spielen.

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Ist das eine Antwort oder..."

"Es ist eine Antwort."

Er nickte und ließ die Stille sie für einige Minuten einnehmen, als er seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne der Couch legte, seine Augen geschlossen. Abby lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Arm und saß in Stille mit ihm da.

"Du bist mir wichtig, weißt du." Seine Stimme erschrak sie, er fühlte sie zusammenschrecken. "Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du es nicht wärst, aber du könntest der Wahrheit nicht ferner sein."

"Was ist dann die Wahrheit?", fragte sie, ihre Hand an seinem Arm hinabgleitend, verursachte bei dem Haar, über das ihre Finger glitten eine Gänsehaut.

Er lächelte und dachte darüber nach, aber unter ihrem beharrlichen Blick war es etwas schwierig. Er räusperte sich und sagte, "Ungeachtet dessen, wie oft du mich anschreist und alles was ich tue hinterfragst", sie sah weg, "bist du noch immer die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben."

Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln und er neigte ihr Kinn in seine Richtung, so dass er sie ansehen konnte. Er sagte, "Du kannst so lange bleiben, wie du möchtest. Ich muss nur in", er prüfte die Uhr an seinem Arm, der seltsam zwischen ihren Körpern gefangen war, "5 Stunden auf sein."

Er lächelte sie an. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Es begann, sich normal anzufühlen, sie zu küssen. Kane war fast an dem Punkt angelangt, wo sie sich nicht anfühlte, als würde sie jederzeit verschwinden, wenn er sie hielt. Er fühlte sich fast, als könnte das funktionieren. Aber Abby war einfach so...dickköpfig. Er wusste nicht, ob er damit klar käme, nicht wenn ihre Entscheidungen andere in Gefahr brachten.

Abby zog sich nach einer Weile zurück, außer Atem, "Ich sollte dich etwas Schlaf bekommen lassen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich funktioniere auch mit einem geringen Maß."

Sie lachte, ein sanftes Geräusch; er wusste nicht mehr, wann er sie es das letzte mal hatte machen hören. "Ich weiß, dass das eine Lüge ist."

"Du hast mich erwischt." Sein Lächeln stockte und er seufzte. "Ich sollte ins Bett gehen."

Sie strahlte, als sie ihn ansah, ihre Augenwinkel kräuselten sich. Sie lehnte sich erneut hinüber und küsste ihn hart, ihre Finger strichen durch sein Haar, ihre andere Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust.

Gegen ihre Lippen murmelte er, "Ich werde dort nie ankommen, wenn du so weitermachst."

Sie kicherte und zog sich von ihm zurück. "Du gewinnst."

"Tue ich immer", antwortete er, ein Halblächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich, eine Herausforderung auf ihrem Gesicht. Er grinste und stand auf, zog sie mit sich. "Ein anderes Mal", sagte er sie zur Tür bringend. Er küsste sie kurz, bevor er ihr die Tür öffnete.

"Ich werde dich darauf festnageln", sagte sie als sie hinausging.

Er lächelte, schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er zu seinem Schlafzimmer ging. Er zog sein Shirt aus und stieg aus seinen Hosen; er hatte keinen Schlafanzug, aber er würde sicher nicht in seinen Klamotten schlafen - Unterhosen würden herhalten müssen. Er schlief fast sofort ein.

...

Er wurde von einem Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Dieses war nicht sanft wie Abbys früher. Es war krachend und hallte durch den Raum. Er zog eine Hose über und eilte hinüber zur Tür des Schlafzimmers. Er warf sie unruhig auf, nachdem er auf seine Uhr geschaut hatte und sah, dass es erst 4:27 Uhr war. Kane zischte, "Was?"

Major Byrne stand im Rahmen, für den Tag in der Uniform der Wachen gekleidet. "Es gab einen Zwischenfall unten, Sir. Es ist etwas passiert-"

"Spucken sie es schon aus, Major." Er versuchte nicht, seinen Ärger zu verbergen, dafür war es viel zu früh.

"Die Gefangenen sind entkommen."

* * *

 _So Das war's mal wieder fürs erste. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir doch bitte, wie ihr es fandet, ich freue mich über jede Kritik. Jetzt wünsche ich euch noch einen schönen Abend und bis zum nächsten Mal._


	4. Gebyrned werden

_Hallo. Ich mal wieder... Lange ist es her, aber heute gibt es ja wieder einmal ein Kapitel und es wird diese Woche besser, denke ich..._

 _Naja. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und das Original von TenToo findet ihr wieder hier:_

 _archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/5650438/chapters/13115332_

 _Ich hoffe sehnlichst auf Kritik jedweder Art. :)_

* * *

 **Gebyrned werden**

 _"Sie muss rund um die Uhr überwacht werden und steht unter Arrest, wenn sie nicht arbeitet. Ist das klar?"_

 _\- Marcus Kane 'Bluternte'-_

 _Natürlich war sie es_ , dachte er traurig, als er zum Krankenzelt hinüberging. Er war so wütend, er konnte kaum denken, aber als er endlich durch die Tür ging und sein Blick auf sie fiel, wie sie die Vorräte sortierte, hatte er eine Menge zu sagen.

"Wie konntest du nur, Abby!" Rief er. Jackson erstarrte auf seinem Platz und Abby nickte in Richtung der Tür. Er legte alles nieder und ging eilig. Kane fuhr fort als ob Jackson niemals da gewesen wäre, "Gefangene freilassen, sie bewaffnen - das sind schwere Verbrechen! Du hast immer getan was immer du wolltest, ohne einen Gedanken an die Regeln. Du kannst von mir als Ratsvorsitzenden nicht erwarten, das einfach zu übersehen, nur weil du es bist."

"Du wurdest nicht zum Vorsitzenden gewählt, Marcus. Du hast dieses Amt nur inne, weil Thelonious vor dir erlöst wurde.", sagte sie harsch.

"Ich weiß und ich erinnere mich wage daran, dass du erleichtert warst, dass ich zu langsam war." Seine Stimme war herausfordernd und sie starrte ihn einige Momente an, bevor ihr Gesicht weicher wurde.

"Was wirst du mit mir tun, Marcus?"

"Wo sind diese Kinder hingegangen?", fragte er, zwang sich, sie anzusehen. Sie mochte vielleicht ihre Mauern fallen gelassen haben, aber er würde das nicht tun, nicht so leicht.

"Denkst du wirklich, ich würde die Schwierigkeiten auf mich nehmen, sie zu befreien, nur um es dir jetzt zu sagen?"

"Ich gehe nicht davon aus."

"Marcus", sie stieß seinen Namen aus, aber als sie weitersprach, war ihre Stimme so stark, als hätte sie überhaupt nicht gesprochen. "Sag mir, was jetzt passiert."

Er räusperte sich, es fühlte sich an, als ob er einen Apfel im Ganzen schlucken würde. Sie beschäftigte sich erneut mit den medizinischen Vorräten, tat so, als ob ihre kommende Bestrafung sie nicht im geringsten beunruhigen würde.

"Du kennst die Regeln. Die Exodus Charter, Abby", seine Stimme sank eine Oktave tiefer. Er dachte daran, einen Schritt näher zu kommen und seine Hand über ihren Arm streichen zu lassen. Er hielt sich zurück - er musste hier Stärke zeigen. Er konnte nicht immer zu ihr stürzen, um sie zu berühren. Seine Arme über der Brust verschränkt sagte Kane, "Aber, manche Regeln sind dazu da, um gebrochen zu werden. Ich weiß, wieso du es getan hast, du wolltest Clarke finden. Ich bin zu langsam mit den Suchtrupps. Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde keine unnötigen Risiken auf uns nehmen."

Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. "Wenn du zu lasch zu mir bist, werden sie dich niemals ernst nehmen."

"Es gibt keinen Grund für solch harte Strafen hier. Mensch zu floaten ist eine Sache der Vergangenheit, die Erde kann uns unterstützen. Wir sind nicht länger durch die Ark beschränkt. Die Exodus Charter wurde gemacht, um umgeschrieben zu werden, Abby."

"Aber Marcus-"

"Ich werde dich nicht unter Strom setzen!" Schnappte er, sie anfunkelnd. "Hör auf damit! Sie müssen mich nicht respektieren, es kümmert mich nicht! Du wirst nicht verletzt werden!"

Sie lächelte traurig, als sie nach oben langte und seine Wange streichelte. "Was schlägst du stattdessen vor?"

Er zuckte vor ihrer Hand zurück und entfernte sich von ihr. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich muss das mit jemand anderem besprechen."

"Marcus-"

"Hör auf!", rief er. Sie erstarrte in der Bewegung, auf halben Weg durch den Raum zu ihm. Ihr Mund war halbgeöffnet, als sie ihn anstarrte, ihre Augen geweitet. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich davon abzuhalten, etwas zu sagen, um sie zu trösten - er wach noch immer zu wütend.

Nach einigen Momenten, in denen er sie anfunkelte, wandte er sich zur Tür. Als er dabei war den Raum zu verlassen, hielt er kurz inne, als die Tür aufging. "Als du letzte Nacht in mein Zimmer kamst, war das bevor oder nach...?"

"Danach."

Er nickte und ging, Jackson auf dem Weg treffend.

...

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, dem Edenbaum Wasser gebend. Sein Gespräch mit Byrne war nicht so gut verlaufen, wie er gedacht hatte, dass es würde. Major Byrne würde noch Ärger für ihn bedeuten, das wusste er. Er starrte auf die Blätter des Baums, sie gediehen jetzt, da der Baum nicht auf der Ark war. Er blickte zum Fenster hinaus, auf die scheinende Sonne und fragte sich, wo er ihn pflanzen würde, wenn er sich auf sein Himmelfahrtskommando begab; ob er einige Worte an seine Mutter richten würde, für alle, die auf der Ark gestorben waren, auf der Erde.

Die Tür wurde aufgeschlagen; er dachte, er hätte sie verschlossen. Er wandte sich dem Eindringling zu und war überrascht, Jackson in Panik auf ihn zu rennen zu sehen.

"Gibt es ein Problem im Kran-"

"Byrne hat Abby verhaftet", Jackson packte grob seinen Arm und zog ihn zur Tür. Jackson begann zu rennen und Kane hatte keine Wahl als ihm zu folgen. "Sie handelt unter der Exodus Charter. Elektroschläge, Sir."

" _Scheiße._ ", zischte er und sprintete in Höchstgeschwindigkeit aus der Alpha Station, Jackson hatte Mühe zu folgen. Durch die äußeren Türen brechend, hielt Kane eine Hand hoch, um die blendende Sonne abzublocken, damit er die Szenerie komplett sehen konnte.

Abbys Arme waren auseinander gezogen, festgehalten durch gelbe Gurte. Ihre Beine waren schlaff und die Gurte waren das Einzige, das sie noch aufrecht hielt. Byrne, ihren Schlagstock schwingend, sagte, "Noch einen." Kane sah zu wie Abby die Gurte packte und sich selbst hochzog, bis ihre Füße auf dem Boden standen.

"Das ist genug!", schrie er, hinüberrennend. Abby Augen leuchteten auf, bevor der Schlagstock ihren Rücken berührte. "Major Byrne, was zur Hölle glauben Sie, tun Sie da?"

"Unter der Exodus Charter handeln, Vorsitzender", antwortete sie, ihre Stimme harsch, mit nur einem Hauch von Furcht durchzogen.

"Und wer befahl Ihnen, Dr. Griffin zu verhaften?" Er hielt seine Stimme autoritär - er war trotz allem der Ratsvorsitzende - aber jeder in der Menge konnte sagen, wie rasend er war.

Byrne sah ihn nicht an, als sie antwortete, "Ich handelte, wie ich es für angebracht hielt, Sir."

Kane stieß ein Seufzen aus, eine unmögliche Tat, weil sein Kiefer so fest zusammengepresst war, um sich davon abzuhalten, sie anzuschreien. So ruhig wie nur möglich sagte er endlich, "Bindet sie los."

"Aber Sir-"

Er brüllte, einen Finger in Byrnes Richtung stoßend, "Um Sie werde ich mich später kümmern!"

"Ja, Sir", sagte sie, als zwei andere Wachen Abby von den Gurten befreiten. Sie sank zu Boden und Kane eilte zu ihr. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass alle im Camp zusahen, er hob sie hoch in seine Arme und ging in Richtung Krankenzelt, sie an seine Brust drückend.

...

Er presste den Tupfer gegen ihren Rücken und sie zuckte davor zurück. Er starrte hinab auf die sechs nässenden Striemen auf ihrem Rücken. Er wusste nicht, wie er sie dazu bringen konnte, sich besser zu fühlen, sie quälte sich. Ihre Hände waren um die Tischkante verkrampft, er konnte ihre Knöcheln weiß werden sehen, als er den Tupfer erneut gegen einen anderen Striemen presste.

"Abby, es tut mir so leid", stieß er aus. Er berührte ihre Schulter und war überrascht, als sie sich dagegen lehnte. Er beugte sich hinab, um sie dort zu küssen, wo Schulter und Nacken sich trafen. "Kannst du mir jemals vergeben?"

Sie sagte, "Du hast das nicht getan, Marcus."

"Ich weiß, aber ich bin verantwortlich." Seine Stimme brach und er presste seinen Kiefer fest zusammen, um einen zittrigen Atemzug zu halten. Schwach sagte er, "Ich leite eine Mission, um die Kinder zurückzuholen."

Sie wandte sich ihm zu, vor Schmerz zusammenzuckend. "Tust du?"

"Ja, ich will mit dem Commander der Grounder sprechen und Friedensverhandlungen führen. Die Kinder könnten Schwierigkeiten da draußen verursachen", sagte er, nicht dazu in der Lage, sie anzusehen. "Ich nehme den gefangenen Grounder mit, um den Weg zu zeigen."

Sie berührte seinen Arm leicht. "Es könnte eine Falle sein, Marcus."

"Dann ist es eine Falle", er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie schwang sich unter Schwierigkeiten vom Tisch und stand vor ihm, stärker denn je aussehend. "Ich begleite dich."

"Definitiv nicht.", er hielt sie an den Schultern auf Abstand. Sie starrte ihn entschieden an. "Du wirst hier im Camp gebraucht. Ich brauche dich als Ratsvorsitzende, Abby."

Er nahm ihre Hand und legte den Anstecker hinein. Sie starrte in ihrer Handfläche darauf, bevor sie ihre Finger darum schloss. "Du weißt, dass du trotzdem Vorsitzender sein kannst, auch wenn du weggehst..."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Wenn du es zurückgeben willst, falls ich zurückkomme, kannst du das tun."

" _Falls?_ ", fragte sie, schwer seufzend. "Fang nicht an, so zu reden."

Ein Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben in ein Halblächeln, für einen Moment. "Ich bin realistisch, Abby."

"Wann brichst du auf?"

"Bald", antwortete er, nicht in der Lage, sie anzusehen. "Ich muss mich fertig machen, meine Männer vorbereiten."

Sie nickte, sah ihm in die Augen. "Das ist besser kein Himmelfahrtskommando, Marcus."

"Ich kann nichts versprechen."

Sie seufzte und lehnte sich hinauf, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, um sich abzustützen. Sie presste ihre Lippen auf seine und er schlang seine Arme für einen Moment um sie.

"Ist es wirklich der beste Zeitpunkt um es zu verkomplizieren?", flüsterte er, zog sich zurück aus ihrer Umarmung. Ihr Gesicht stockte, als sie zusah, wie sein Körper sich anspannte, seine Stirn gerunzelt, seine Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment. Als sie sich öffneten, war Schmerz alles was sie sah.

"Warum sagst du das?", fragte sie, ging sicher, ihn nicht zu berühren. Es würde die Dinge nur schlimmer machen.

Seine Mundwinkel pressten sich zusammen, bevor er sagte, "Mit allem was los ist - ich aufbrechend, die Kinder noch immer vermisst - Ich weiß nicht, ob das der-"

"Marcus, halt endlich die Klappe. Wenn wir auf den richtigen Moment warten, werden wir tot sein." Er nickte und ließ sie seine Hand nehmen. "Alles was ich weiß ist... Ich bin bereit dafür. Okay?"

"Okay." Er lehnte sich hinüber und küsste sie für einen kurzen Moment.

" _Vorsitzender_ ", sein Ohrstecker erwachte zum Leben. " _Wir warten auf sie._ "

"Ich muss gehen."

"Ich weiß." Sie packte ihn am Revers seiner Jacke und zog ihn noch einmal zu sich heran. Ihre Lippen prallten gegen seine, miteinander verschmelzend, als sie darum kämpfte, ihm näher zu sein. Er packte ihre Hüfte und zog sie eng an sich, ging dabei sicher, ihren Rücken zu verschonen.

Er zog sich widerwillig nach einigen Minuten zurück und hielt sie sanft mit beiden Händen am Nacken, als er einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn drückte. "Ich bin sicher, dass ich in ein paar Tagen zurück bin."

"Das ist die Einstellung", witzelte sie. Er lächelte bevor er sich entfernte.

"Abby", sagte Kane, an der Tür innehaltend. Sie sah vom Tisch auf. "Ich vertraue dir, dich mit Major Byrnes Bestrafung für mich auseinanderzusetzen?"

* * *

 _So. Das war's schon wieder. Wie gesagt, das nächste Kapitel kommt diesmal zeitiger, versprochen. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich liebe jede Kritik. Falls ihr euch also beschweren wollt, schreibt es in die Reviews, falls es euch gefallen hat, schreibt es in die Reviews und falls ihr keine Meinung dazu habt, schreibt es trotzdem rein. Ich freue mich wirklich über alles._

 _Das war's bis dahin, daher wünsche ich euch noch einen schönen Abend und bis zum nächsten Mal._


	5. Überlegungen

_Hallo mal wieder, mein unsichtbares Publikum. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel von TenToo, der Autorin von "I'm right here". Das unglaubliche Original findet ihr auf AO3 hier:_

 _archieveofourown (Punkt) org/works/5650438/chapters/13275319_

 _Und es war diesmal ein_ _langes_ _Kapitel, deshalb hat es länger gedauert als erwartet (es sind ca 1000 Wörter mehr als gewöhnlich), aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Daher schreibt es doch bitte in die Kommentare, ich freue mich wirklich über alles (und ich meine_ _ **wirklich**_ _alles). Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen:_

* * *

 **Überlegungen**

 _"Wir kamen in Frieden."_

 _-Marcus Kane, 'Ein Krieg zieht auf'-_

Jaha war vor Stunden weggebracht worden. Er war nicht zurückgekehrt. Es war dumm von, das zu tun was er getan hatte, den Commander so anzugreifen. Kane saß an die Wand der alten Zugstation gelehnt, an die Decke starrend. Er war lange darüber hinaus, sich zu wundern, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, dies für eine gute Idee zu halten. Ungeachtet des Fakts, dass er sich überlegen sollte, was er zum Commander sagen sollte, konnte er nur an Abby denken.

"Der Commander will dich sehen", bellte Gustus, als er durch die offene Tür walzte. Er starrte hinab auf Kane, der sich nicht bewegt hatte, seit er das letzte mal im Raum war. "Die Tür ist offen, weißt du das? Du bist kein Gefangener mehr."

"Ist es mir erlaubt, zu gehen?", fragte Kane, sich nicht darum kümmernd, zu Gustus aufzublicken.

"Nein-"

"Dann bin ich ein Gefangener."

Gustus starrte ihn einen Moment an, bevor er Kanes schlaffe Form auf seine Füße zog. Er stieß Kane vor sich und der Mann lief widerwillig vorwärts. Er wandte sich um als Gustus es ihm sagte und stoppte, als er vor einem Paar Türen standen. Gustus presste die Spitze seines Schwertes gegen Kanes Rücken. "Geh hinein, aber solltest du sie in irgendeiner Art verletzen, wirst du dir wünschen, dein Freund hätte dir die Kehle in dieser Zelle aufgeschlitzt."

"Vermerkt.", murmelte Kane.

Er drehte den Knauf einer der beiden Türen und die öffnete sich, legte einen Raum mit einem Thron aus gebogenen Baumästen in der Mitte frei. Eine Frau saß auf dem Thron, ihre Augen lagen im Schattend durch die auf ihre Gesicht geschmierte schwarze Farbe.

" _Mochof, Gostos_ ", sagte der Commander, ihn hinaus winkend. Ihr Mann zögerte einen Moment, aber sie starrte ihn nieder und er kehrte auf den Fersen um und marschierte aus dem Raum. Sie starrte auf Kane, länger als es ihm gemütlich war, bevor sie fragte, " _Yu laik Markos? Yu ste yuj._ "

"Ja", sagte er unsicher. Er stand in voller Größe vor ihr, trotz des Schmerzes durch den Hunger, der drohte, ihn zu übermannen. Er hatte zwei Tage lang nichts gegessen, noch hatte er einen einzigen Tropfen Wasser in all der Zeit. "Aber um sicherzugehen, was heißt das?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und fragte, "Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wissen willst?"

Ich bin hier, ich kann genauso gut etwas lernen."

Lexa lächelte. "Ich mag dich, _Markos kom Skaikru._ Ich sagte, 'Du bist stark.' Deshalb bist du ihr Anführer."

"Es ist etwas bürokratischer als das." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Er führte weiter aus, "Es hat mehr mit der Hierarchie des politischen Systems zu tun, als mit etwas anderem. Ich bin Vorsitzender geworden, als der Vorherige im Weltraum zurückgeblieben ist. Aber er hat es trotzdem geschafft und ihr habt ihn sonstwohin gebracht."

"Dieser Mann war der Commander vor dir? Ich habe keine große Hoffnung für deine Leute." Lexa verschränkte ihre Arme als sie ihn ansah, als ob sie dächte, dass er sie die ganze Zeit anlog. Er konnte einen kleinen Kratzer an ihrem Nacken sehen, von der Klinge, die Jaha ihr an die Kehle gehalten hatte. Von dem was er über diese Leute wusste, hatte er keine große Hoffnung, dass Thelonious noch immer lebte.

"Ich werfe es dir nicht vor", antwortete ehrlich. "Nicht alle meine Leute wollen Frieden, das ist richtig. Aber ich kam ihr mit der Bitte dafür und ich beabsichtige das Ende zu sehen, egal welches Ende es sein wird."

"Dein Leben endet nicht hier." Er blieb nach außen hin ruhig, aber innen fühlte er sich, als ob ein Gewicht sich gehoben hätte. "Ich war beeindruckt davon, wie du dein eigenes Leben angeboten hast, um deinen Freund und deine Leute zu retten. Ist das etwas, was du regelmäßig tust? Als jemand, der an der Macht bleiben will, scheint mir das nicht der Weg dahin zu sein."

"Ich habe keine Macht, nicht wirklich."

"Warum spreche ich dann mit dir? Bist du nicht der Anführer, der du zu sein vorgibst?"

"Ich habe meine Macht an jemand anderen übertragen, bevor ich ging, das Camp wäre im Chaos, hätte ich das nicht getan."

"Dein Sekundant?" Sie versuchte zu verstehen, wie ihr System funktionierte, er konnte ihr zumindest die gleiche Höflichkeit erweisen.

"Mein irgendwas", sagte er leise.

Lexa schien ihn zu beurteilen, aber er wusste nicht wieso. Sie hatte bereits entschieden, dass er in seinen Absichten ehrenhaft genug war. Sie schien ihm zu vertrauen, da sie allein mit ihm in einem Raum war - auch selbst wenn er sie töten wollte, er nicht weit kommen würde.

"Wie viele Menschen hast du getötet, Marcus von den Himmelsmenschen?"

"321", sagte er sofort, ergänzte dabei die Tötung einer der Grounder zu seiner Gesamtzahl. Er zählte keinen der Gefloateten, die waren unter dem Gesetz der Ark geschehen. Aber die Opferung konnte er sich nicht erlassen.

Eine von Lexas Augenbrauen erhob sich einen halben Zentimeter, aber nur für einen Moment. "Wieso?"

"Ich habe einen von deinen Leuten getötet, weil er zwei von meinen gefangen hielt. Die verbleibenden 320 geschahen auf der Ark an einem einzigen Tag." Er stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus bevor er weitermachte, es hassend, wie ein Zittern durch seinen Körper lief. Er hoffte, es würde sich nicht zeigen. Er ballte seine Fäuste hinter seinem Rücken, um seinen gesamten Körper davon abzuhalten, seine Scham zu zeigen. "Wir hatten nur noch wenig Sauerstoff. Wir hatten bereit die 100 zur Erde gesandt. Wir brauchten nur mehr Zeit. Auch wenn ich nicht derjenige war, der den Knopf drückte, habe ich doch den Plan gemacht, 320 unserer Bürger zu opfern, um dem Rest von uns mehr Zeit zu erkaufen."

"Und diese Entscheidung verfolgt dich?"

"Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Lexa starrte ihn für fast eine ganze Minute an und er ließ sie einfach. "Deine Entscheidung wurden mit dem Gedanken getroffen, deine Leute zu retten; Ich respektiere das. Ich werde dir Frieden geben, Marcus. Ich brauche nur eine Sache von dir. Als ihr Anführer, musst du sagen, _'Jus drein jus daun'_ , du _musst_ das anordnen."

"Und was _werde_ ich genau anordnen?", fragte er, aber es dauerte nur einen Moment, bevor er die Worte miteinander verknüpfte. " _Blut verlangt nach Blut_ , richtig? Könntest du mir mehr über den Angriff erzählen? Welches Blut muss zurückgezahlt werden?

"Zwei Krieger kamen nach TonDC vor zwei Tagen. Einer eröffnete das Feuer und tötete 18 unserer Leute. Er hatte den Eindruck, wir hätten seine Freunde. Hatten wir nicht."

"Wer waren sie?", fragte er, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Das war es, weshalb er gekommen war, um für Frieden zu verhandeln und es war noch immer auf dem Tisch.

"Der andere Junge nannte den Mörder 'Finn'. Kennst du ihn?"

Kane seufzte. "Natürlich. Er ist total vernarrt in meine...in Clarke. Ich bin sicher, du hast von ihr gehört."

"Ja, ich werde mich bald mit ihr treffen, erwarte ich.", sagte Lexa nickend. Sie hatte noch immer nicht die Augen von ihm genommen und er fand es schwierig, den Augenkontakt zu erhalten. Er wollte sie schließlich nicht kränken. "Wir werden in einigen Tagen aufbrechen. Du wirst mitkommen."

"Natürlich", sagte er, schließlich wusste er, dass er in dieser Frage keine Wahl hatte.

"Ich bin sicher, du bist hungrig, es ist Essen in dem anderen Raum."

"Danke", sagte er als ihn Erleichterung durchflutete, "du bist eine großzügige Gastgeberin."

"Und du bist ein angenehmer Gefangener."

Sein Lächeln stockte. "Ich dachte, ich sei kein Gefangener."

Lexas Augen waren kalt als sie antwortete, "Wir beide wissen, was du bist, Marcus: ein Druckmittel."

[...]

Sie hatten ihn mit einem Sack über dem Kopf auf dem Rücken irgendeines Tiers transportiert - er erkannte ein Pferd. Das Schaukeln des Biests, als es den anderen hinterher trottete bereitete ihm Übelkeit, besonders da er nicht sehen konnte, wo es hin lief. Nach einer Zeit, die sich wie Tage anfühlte, hielt das Tier an und der Sack wurde von seinem Kopf gezogen, als seine Hände befreit wurden.

Sie waren in einem anderen Teil des Waldes, er hoffte näher an Camp Jaha. Er hoffe, sie waren einen Schritt näher daran, ihn zurück nach Hause kehren zu lassen. Die Sonne begann zu sinken.

" _Skaihef_ , zu mir", bellte Gustus zu Kane von seinem Pferd aus. Kane starrte auf das Pferd hinab, das er ritt - es hatte einen kleinen zweiten Kopf an der Stelle, wo sein linkes Ohr hätte sein sollen. Kanes Nase kräuselte sich vor Abscheu und er rutsche von dem Biest hinunter.

Andere waren vor ihnen eingetroffen oder sie waren zu einer etablierten Stadt gekommen, denn die Zelte waren aufgebaut. Er hoffte auf ersteres, da eine etablierte Grounderstadt näher an Camp Jaha wäre, als ihm lieb war. Gustus führte ihn in eines der Zelte und er erwartete, darin Lexa zu finden, aber er traf einen großen Mann mit braunen Augen und leichtbrauner Haut.

" _Heda sei yu ai em op_ ", erzählte Gustus dem anderen Mann, bevor er Kane mit ihm allein ließ. Kane blickte auf den anderen Mann, bevor er sich auf den Boden setze. Die Nacht begann außerhalb des Zeltes und er wurde müde.

Seine Wache schien hellwach und sehr aufmerksam. Er konnte ein wütendes Gespräch außerhalb des Zeltes hören, geführt in Tigedasleng. Kane setzte sich auf und schaute hinüber zu dem anderen Mann.

"Dein Anführer traf sich mit dem Commander, bevor wir eintrafen. Zeigte ihr, wie man einen Reaper heilt", sagte er, bevor er zum Eingang schaute.

"Mein Anführer?"

"Mädchen, blonde Haare, jung. Clarke", antwortete er.

Es ergab für ihn keinen Sinn, Clarke war sicher nicht ihre Anführerin. Das war Abby. Was dachte Clarke, tat sie da?

"Schlaf etwas, _Skaihef_ ", sagte er, zu Kane hinüber schauend.

"Warum nennt ihr Leute mich so?", fragte er neugierig.

"Es bedeutet 'Himmelsmann'", antwortete sein Wächter, dessen Blick erneut auf dem Eingang lag.

Kane dachte für einen Moment nach. "Kannst du es mir beibringen?"

"Dir was beibringen?"

"Eure Sprache."

Kane schlief nicht viel in dieser Nacht, stattdessen redete er mit Penn. Er lernte viele einfache Redewendungen, musste sie unzählige Male für seinen Lehrer wiederholen, bevor dieser ihm das Okay gab.

Und als der Morgen kam, schüttelte Penn ihn gewaltsam.

"Es geschieht viel, _Skaihef_ ", sagte er, zum Eingang schauend. "Steh auf."

Kane erhob sich auf die Füße und hörte auf den Gesang von draußen, der lauter wurde. "Was passiert da?"

"Die Zeit deiner Leute ist abgelaufen", antwortete er.

"Bringt _ihn_ heraus", hörte Kane Lexa rufen.

Penn nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Zelt. Der Gesang war sogar noch lauter draußen und er wurde direkt zu Lexa geführt, am Rande der Bäume. Sie sah einen Moment zu ihm hinüber, bevor sie durch die Bäume auf Camp Jaha starrte. Er seufzte in Erleichterung.

"Deine Leute weigern sich, den Mörder aufzugeben. Eure Anführerin weist meine Männer ab." Durch die Bäume konnte er Abby an den Toren stehen sehen, die sich zurückziehenden Reiter beobachtend. "Dein Sekundant, ja?"

"Die meiste Zeit denke ich, es ist genau anders herum", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln.

"Sie beginnt einen Krieg", entgegnete Lexa, ihn ernst ansehend.

"Bitte, lass mich mit ihnen reden", bat Kane.

Lexa packte ihn am Kragen und deutete durch die Bäume auf die zurückkehrenden Reiter. "Du kennst meine Bedingungen. Sag sie ihnen und dann können wir den Frieden haben, den du dir so verzweifelt wünscht." Er konnte die Rufe von _'Jus drein jus daun'_ ersterben hören, als das Horn geblasen wurde. "Geh zu deinen Leuten, _Markos kom Skaikru._ "

"Danke, Lexa.", sagte er, sah sie einen Moment an, bevor er sich seinen Weg durch die Bäume bahnte. Tageslicht brach durch die Äste und er hob seine Hand um die Sonne abzuschirmen, die ihn blendete. Er torkelte durch die großen Stümpfe und Stämme und hob beide Hände in die Luft, winkte mit ihnen. Als er näher kam rief er, "Nicht schießen! Nicht schießen!"

Er umrundete einen recht großen Baumstumpf und stieß seinen Atem aus, "Abby."

Sie ging durch das Tor auf ihn zu, es hatte Rufe von Bewegung an der Baumgrenze gegeben. Sie hielt inne, als sie ihn entdeckte, ihr Gesicht entspannte sich, ihre Augen wurden weicher. Er lächelte und lief schneller, sich der Augen im Wald auf seinem Rücken stark bewusst und des ganzen Camps, dass ihn anstarrte.

Als er durch das Tor ging rief Abby aus, "Ich hatte befürchtet, dich nie wieder zu sehen."

"Diese Befürchtung hatte ich auch", gab er zu, bevor er seine Arme eng um sie schloss, sie auf die Stirn küssend. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrem Kopf. Er schloss seine Augen für einen Moment, nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge.

"Ich dachte, du wärst tot, du Idiot", flüsterte sie.

Ein tiefes, grollendes Lachen begann in seiner Brust und arbeitete seinen Weg hinaus. "Es tut mir leid, ich wurde aufgehalten." Er zog sich zurück und presste einige wilde Küsse auf ihren Mund, sich allzu bewusst, dass alle sie beobachteten.

"Marcus", murmelte sie, als sie sich von ihm zurückzog, "vor allen anderen?"

"Wer kümmert sich noch drum?"

Sie lächelte, als Bellamy ihnen zurief, "Tut mir leid, das zu unterbrechen, aber wir dürfen uns nicht hier draußen aufhalten. Groundearmee, erinnert ihr euch?"

"Hier ist es sicher, zumindest vorläufig." Zu Abby sagte er, "Komm, der Rat muss sich treffen."

Nur zwei Minuten später waren sie im Ratszimmer, Kane sitzend und Abby stand nicht weit entfernt am Tisch, dagegen gelehnt. Sie warteten darauf, dass Jaha hereingebracht wurde, bevor sie anfingen.

"Haben sie dich gut behandelt?"

"Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Abby verzog das Gesicht. "Halt die Klappe, Marcus."

Er lächelte nur noch mehr darüber. "Hast du."

"Du warst neun Tage fort; Ich hatte einige Zeit, über alle möglichen Szenarien nachzudenken.", flüsterte sie, auf den Tisch starrend. "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viele Wege ich mir überlegt habe, wie ich dachte, dass sie dich getötet haben."

"Abby", stieß er aus, stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum zu ihr.

Sie hielt eine Hand hoch und sagte, "Nicht." Sie sah ihm nicht in die Augen als sie sprach. "Du sagst weiterhin Sachen, wie das du vielleicht nicht zurückkommst, dass du nichts versprechen könntest. Ich habe angefangen zu glauben, dass du dich nicht darum kümmerst, ob du es tust. Dann kam Thelonious zurück und hat mir alles erzählt."

Kane seufzte, starrte auf ihre um die Tischkante verkrampften Hände.

Sie fuhr fort, "Du hast ihm gesagt, er solle dich töten. Du hast dein Handgelenk aufgeschnitten." Sie starrte auf die Bandage an seinem Arm. "Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass du wusstest, dass dieses Mädchen deren Commander ist und dass sich alles auszahlen würde. Du wolltest, dass er dich tötet. Genauso wie du auf der Ark zurückbleiben wolltest." Endlich sah sie zu ihm auf, aber er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie anzusehen. "Alles was ich wissen will ist: Wieso?"

Er war für einen Moment still, fühlte ihre Augen ein Loch in ihn brennen. Sie war wütend, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte. Sie erhob ihre Stimme nicht das kleinste bisschen, was es irgendwie schlimmer machte - er wünschte, sie hätte ihn einfach angeschrien. "Abby, du musst verstehen... einer von uns musste sterben. Nach allem was ich getan habe, konnte ich mich nicht derjenige sein lassen, der weggeht, während ein anderer den Preis zahlt. Nicht nachdem, was ich auf der Ark getan-"

"Wie viele Male muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht der Einzige warst, der diese Entscheidung getroffen hat?"

"Es war mein Plan!" Er schrie sie an. "Ich habe ihn aufgebracht! Wenn ich gewartet hätte, nur ein paar Stunden, hätte keiner dieser Menschen sterben müssen!"

"Sie wären alle gestorben! Die meisten ihrer Kinder sind trotzdem gestorben, explodiert auf dem Weg zur Erde, Marcus! Oder hast du das vergessen?", fragte sie, packte ihn mit einer Hand an seiner Jacke. Sie seufzte und gab ihn frei. "Du hast getan, was du tun musstest. Das tun wir alle."

"Aber es gibt einen Unterschied, zwischen richtig liegen und nicht." Er schaute hinab auf den Anstecker des Vorsitzenden an ihrer Jacke. "Deshalb will ich das gar nicht zurück. Behalt es."

"Ich habe vielleicht gerade einen Krieg begonnen, wegen eines Kindes, du solltest Vorsitzender sein.", sagte Abby, nach dem Anstecker greifend, um ihn loszumachen. Kane griff ihre Hand.

"Wag es ja nicht", flüsterte er. Er zog ihre Hand zurück. "Es ist deins-"

Die Türen glitten auf und zwei Wachen traten mit Thelonious Jaha zwischen sich ein, seine Hände waren mit einem Seil gefesselt. "Willkommen zurück, Vorsitzender." Er schaute zu Abby für eine Sekunde. "Oder ist sie noch immer die Ratsvorsitzende? Ich würde dir raten, nichts dagegen zu sagen." Er hielt seine gefesselten Handgelenke für Anteilnahme hoch.

"Belass es dabei, Thelonious.", schnappte Kane. Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und wartete auf die anderen, sich zu ihm zu gesellen. Abby war die erste, die sich setzte und nachdem die Wachen gegangen waren, setzte sich Jaha ihnen gegenüber, seine befreiten Handgelenke reibend.

"Du sagtest wir seien sicher, wie?", fragte Abby, jetzt vollkommen geschäftsmäßig.

"Sie werden uns nicht angreifen, wenn wir ihnen Finn geben", sagte Kane.

Abby funkelte ihn an. "Das können wir nicht. Er ist nur ein Kind, Marcus."

"Und die wollen ihn tot!", schnappte Jaha Abby an. Beide, Abby und Kane, starrten ihn an. "Abby, du musst auf die Vernunft hören. Finn hat 18 ihrer Leute ermordet; er ist schuldig, egal wie du es betrachtest." "Kane, du hast Zeit mit ihr verbracht, wozu würde der Commander zustimmen?"

"Es ist ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber wir könnten in der Lage sein, ihn selbst vor Gericht zu stellen", entgegnete Kane langsam. "Wir könnten den Prozess kontrollieren, das Ergebnis."

"Sie wären nur mit Tod beschwichtig, Marcus!", protestierte Abby.

"Dann werden wir ihm einen besseren Tod geben, als sie würden!", brauste Kane auf, sich halb von seinem Platz erhebend. Seine Brust hob sich heftig, als er schwer atmete; er kämpfte darum, es zu kontrollieren. Sich setzend sagte er ruhig, "Ich weiß, es ist hart, Abby. Aber es ist die beste Möglichkeit für den Jungen, glaub mir. Thelonious und ich haben die Groundergerechtigkeit gesehen, sie ist nicht freundlich. Wir wollen ihn dem nicht ausliefern."

"Ich mag es nicht", flüsterte Abby, ihn anstarrend.

"Abby", begann Jaha, "wenn wir ihn selbst vor Gericht stellen, können wir es kontrollieren. Ich weiß, es ist schwierig es zu begreifen, aber Finn hat es verpfuscht. Wären wir noch immer auf der Ark, wäre er in einer Sekunde gefloatet worden."

"Wir sind nicht auf der Ark", erinnerte Abby ihn. "Wir brauchen solch harte Bestrafungen nicht-"

"Er hat unschuldige Menschen ermordet, Abby!" wandte Kane ein, einen tiefen Seufzer ausstoßend. "Sie wollen ihn tot, er wird in jedem Fall sterben. Lass es uns zu unseren Bedingungen tun."

Abby war still, Jaha und Kane tauschten einen Blick aus. Die Männer wussten, was getan werden musste, was die Grounder erlauben würden, was getan wurde. Finn musste sterben.

Endlich gestand Abby ein, "Okay."

* * *

 _Geschafft. So. Da es jetzt doch recht spät ist, kommt von mir nicht mehr viel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich hoffe, ihr lasst mir die ein oder andere Rückmeldung da. Ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich das nächste Kapitel schaffe, wundert euch nicht, falls es etwas länger dauert, aber mein Studium geht nächste Woche weiter und ich weiß noch nicht, wie viel Zeit ich da haben werde, ich gebe mir aber Mühe, wenigstens ein Kapitel pro Woche zu schaffen. Bis dahin..._


End file.
